Aluminum-air electrical cells are known in the art. Such Al-Air cells suffer of loss of efficiency due to corrosion of the Al anode in the cell. Another drawback of the parasitic corrosion in Al-Air cells is the hazard stemming from the amount of hydrogen (H) released in the form of gas during the operation of the cell. This process consumes aluminum without giving electric energy, and creates a potential hazard due to the released hydrogen. The undesired consumption of the aluminum anode is higher when no electricity is produced and is lower when electricity is produced.
The hazard of explosion of released hydrogen is typically low when the relative amount of the released hydrogen in air is small, or when the relative amount of released hydrogen in air is high and close, or equal to 100%. In both mixture ranges the mixture of hydrogen in air is far from its flaming point. In the remaining mixture range the mixture is highly flammable and explosive.
Columbic efficiency is defined to be the ratio between the amount of aluminum that was consumed and utilized for electricity and the total amount of aluminum consumed (including corrosion).
There is a need to increase the utilization of the aluminum anode and to lower the hazard from released hydrogen during the operation of the Al-Air cell.